Immortal Love
by CruoGoddess
Summary: The mutants at the Xavier Mansion discover something about Rogue that none of them would ever had guessed of. RR. choose pairings inside.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or Highlander. But I wish I did.

Author's Note: Here are some things you need to know…..

Rogue is near 3,000 years old. Rogue looks around 19 and her watcher is a mutant.

Hellfire: is a male mutant… he is Rogue's watcher and he has wings and controls fire…hence the name.

Prologue

In a darkened room, at the center of a large mansion, sat a small stripped hair girl who was thinking over the events of the last few days.

'There's another immortal around here somewhere, I just don't know who it is!' she thought frustration pouring off of her body in waves that she hadn't found the intruder yet.

"You shouldn't try so hard, the two of you will meet when the time is right, so don't stress over it." A concerned voice announced bringing the young girl back to reality.

"I'm sorry Hellfire, but it just annoys me to no end that another immortal is in town killing people and I cant even tell who it is!" she nearly screamed.

"Listen to me, you're a great fighter Rogue, your not going to lose to this asshole if you two ever cross paths, look at all the powers that you have at your fingertips." Hellfire protested fanning his wings in agitation causing small burst of fire to start appearing.

"I hope your right my friend, cause if your not then I lose my head and the chance to live a normal life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A/N: Alright how is this for a beginning, don't worry the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better………but in the mean time please vote on who Rogue should be with.

Duncan

Pietro

Remy

Methos


	2. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or X-men Evolution, no suing the author.

Author's Note: here is chapter one, the votes for the prologue is up at the very end of this chapter……there is another old friend of Rogue's that show up. OOOHHH yeah………major Scott and Jean bashing considering I don't like them. And one last thing Hellfire doesn't have a normal name. He just goes by Hellfire.

Chapter 1

"Decapitated Woman Found In Alleyway Near Bayville High"

_An unidentified woman was found decapitated in an alleyway behind the highshool. Officials have no real leads on this case except for a tiger lily draw in blood above the victims body and a note written in an unknown language._

Professor Charles Xavier put the paper down on the coffee and thought back to the mental screams that he had heard just last night and was unable to trace at all.

*Students, please report to my office immediately.*

"Professor, what's wrong, is the Brotherhood up to something again?" Scott Summers asked as soon as he entered the room.

"No Scott, something much worse then some simple pranks by the Brotherhood, something much more horrifying." 

Those who had entered the room just after the Professor's statement began to looked scared and worried. Realizing that the children were now in the room and decided to try and reassure them somehow and stop the spread of panic.

"Don't worry, the one reason I called you here is because of the recent murder and the fact that an unknown prisoner has just escaped from a high maximum security prison and is thought to be in the area."

"So you, like, want us to catch him?" a nervous Kitty asked twisting her hand together.

"No, Kitty, but I do want to make sure you are aware of what's going on and that you stick together during this time."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but since this isn't a mutant were talkin about why are ya tellin us about it?" an annoyed voice spoke up from the back startling everyone else in the room.

"That's a good question, I do have some evidence that leads me to believe that this prisoner could be a mutant, you see he never seems to age and once he decapitates his victims he is surrounded by lightning.|" Xavier explained, slightly alarmed when Rogue suddenly went paler than usual and began to shake uncontrollably.

"Rogue, vhat is vrong?" an alarmed Kurt asked running over to his sister, only to be thrown back by Hellfire.

"Hellfire there is no need for violence." Xavier said now more alarmed then ever by the unexpected show of violence from his most docile student.

The winged mutant only snorted in annoyance before he picked up the still frightened girl and flew threw one of the windows and into the waning daylight, away from the Institute.

(Hellfire, return to the Institute at once!)

(I don't think so, Rogue needs time to think clearly, away from all the noise and fuss of the Institute, don't worry no harm will come to her hopefully.)

(Just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help both you and Rogue…)

(There is nothing that you or anyone can help us with, that prisoner is after Rogue and he will stop at nothing to kill her.)

Hellfire closed his eyes and sent back a torrent of images that would briefly explain what was going on and why Rogue was so terrified.

As the Professor and the Watcher exchanged limited information, Rogue was lost n her own set of memories. Thinking back to when she had met the prisoner known as James.

~~ Japan 989 b.c. ~~

The smell of rotten fish assaulted a young girls nose as she stumbled down an alleyway of downtown Tokyo.

'I cant let them catch up with me!'

Pausing to catch her breath outside an abandoned geisha* house, she looked around for around for anyone. As she moved to run again, a voice cut threw the silence of the night, causing the young girl to let out a small scream of fright.

"My little Rogue, did you really think you could escape from me that easily?"

Spinning around Rogue came face to face with her captor and began to slowly back up till her back hit the wall terror evident in her eyes.

"There is no way you can escape me my pet, I am over 600 years old, nothing you can try will work on me!" he yelled grabbing her hair and pulling her closer to his body and producing a dagger and gently slide it over her skin.

"Time to die my little Rogue." He stated bringing the dagger down in arc prepared to slit her throat, only to be stopped.

"Not today she wont."

"James."

~~ End Flashback ~~

Rogue suddenly realized that she would have to tell everyone the truth if she wanted to survive this encounter with her old mentor and friend.

"Hellfire, please take me to the Brotherhood house, I need to make an important phone call, to another old friend of mine."

Realizing just who she planned to call the young watcher reluctantly agreed to go along with her plan, until the entire fight was settled.

Landing right next to the front door neither mutant was prepared for the door to be flung open and both of them to be pulled into the house roughly.

"Rogue-what-are-you-doing-here-I-was-expecting-that-damn-Cajun." A very speedy and arrogant voice demanded.

"Don't worry speedy, I just need to use your phone." Rogue calmly replied walking past the stunned boy and into the living room.

Both Hellfire and Pietro followed the Goth girl and found her yanking the phone out of Toad's hands and pushing him into the closet.

"Would-someone-please-tell-me-what's-going-on-here?" Pietro asked pulling Toad out of the closet, looking at Hellfire for awnsers.

"Those murders that have been happening around town are kinda connected to Rogue." Hellfire explained following his charge over to the corner of the room.

"Hello operator…..can you please connect me with Duncan MacLeod in California…..yes I'll wait."

~~ phone conversation ~~

"Duncan MacLeod here, who is this?" a scottish voice inquired over the phone.

"Duncan, its me Rogue, and I really need your help." The stripped headed immortal said rushing threw the entire explanation.

Silence was her only reply as she waited for her friend and confident to get over his shock enough to give her a reply.

"It's been along time, what do I owe this unexpected call to?" he asked wariness lacing his voice causing Rogue to let out a small giggle.

"Don't worry its not a trap if that's what's your wondering about this is much worse." Rogue told him sobering up rapidly making those around her extremely worried.

"What's wrong Rogue, did something happen, are you okay?" Duncan demanded trying to discifer what his old lover was going through.

"James escaped from prison and now he's in my new home killing women as we speak."

As Duncan processed the information he received, he realized that someone was arguing with Rogue and trying to convince her of something.

"Roguey, what are you talking about and who the hell is this Duncan?" a high pitched voice asked yelling slightly causing him to frown in anger.

"Its none of your business Pietro, now give me the damn phone before I throw you out the window!" Rogue's outraged voice reached Duncan's ears making him smile as he remembered the times she had turned that anger on him and other's scaring them all.

"Duncan, I'm in Bayville, try and get ere as fast as you can!" another yell caught his attention before the phone went dead.

"Hey Mac, what was that all about?" a male voice asked startling Duncan from his thoughts.

"Joe, do you think that it would be all right if I went away for a while?"

Joe Dawson looked up from the bar and took a good look at his friend and charge and found him tense and worried.

"Did something happen, I could help you." Joe said beginning to get more and more worried as Duncan refused to awnser his question.

"Don't worry about it, listen I'm gonna be gone for a while, you have my cell phone number, if you have any trouble call me." Duncan told him as he walked out of the door.

~~ Back in Bayville ~~

Rogue hung up the phone gently and turned to face the others in the room with a blank face, causing Hellfire to wince and twitch alittle.

"All-right-what-the-hell-was-that-all-about-and-don't-try-and-change-the-subject!" Pietro shouted running around the room trying to calm down.

"Its none of your business Quicksilver so calm down and fuck off!" Hellfire screamed setting his wings of fire and trying to set Pietro on fire at the same time.

'My Watcher really needs a vacation.' Rogue decided as she walked out of the room and up the stairs unnoticed.

Walking down the hallway to Mystique's room, she thought about what Destiny had once told her when she had asked for both hers and Mystique's help in fooling everyone.

"When the time comes you must rely on your friends and family, but you must remember don't let their anger cloud your judgement and make you lose your focus."

Getting closer to her foster mother's room, the young looking immortal was startled when the door was flung open and she was dragged in to the room by her hair.

"Rogue would you mind telling me what is going on here and why Destiny just called me with a very cryptic message about you and your future!" the outraged shapeshifter ranted pushing Rogue into a nearby chair.

"I'm going to tell everyone the truth as soon as an old friend of mine gets here." Rogue calmly explained getting ready for the explosion.

"When you mean everything, does that include the things about Logan's past?"

"Yes and after that if they no longer want me around I will leave with my friend." Rogue whispered walking over to the window.

Mystique looked at the girl that she had come to think of as her daughter and felt a wave of protectiveness come over her.

"If they cant or wont understand then they're nothing but a bunch of fools who don't know what they've lost till its gone."

Keeping her gaze focused on the ground outside, Rogue noticed a shadow moving across the lawn and towards the back of the house.

"Rogue what's the matter, did you see something?" her foster mother asked coming up behind the worried girl.

"Get the others to a safe place and don't come out till I come and get you." She ordered taking off her long coat and brought out her celtic sword, swinging it around lightly.

Understanding what was going on Mystique quickly left the room to gather the others and while Rogue was busy preparing for the fight, the others were sent to the basement.

"Here goes nothing."

Walking silently down the hallway and stairs, she made her way to the lawn and waited patiently to see if the intruder was immortal or not.

As Rogue neared the edge of the property a familiar buzzing sensation announced the presence of another immortal.

"Whoever you are get your ass out here now!" Rogue yelled getting ready for the fight to begin.

As the seconds ticked away with no response to her challenge, Rogue began to slowly inch towards a tall tree line, a quick moving shadow caught her eye once again causing her to stumble slightly.

Trying to right herself quickly the slight chill of metal was her only warning that she had been caught and was about to be killed.

"If I so choose, your life would end here tonight, but since you are a good friend and ally I wont hurt you." A mellow voice stated lifting the blade of the sword from Rogue's neck allowing her to turn around to see who had been able to catch her off guard.

"Hello there Methos."


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or Highlander so you can't sue me nahnahanah!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay but it couldn't be helped but now I'm back and better than ever!!!!!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Grinning Rogue leapt at Methos making him laugh and soon he began swinging her around like he had done in the old days before the tragedy had separated them.  
  
"It's been along time, Methos, why didn't you ever respond to my letters?" Rogue asked giving her mentor a dazzling smile making him loose all train of thought.  
  
"My dear little flower, you needed to be on your own to learn things I could never teach you." He said letting her go and patting her head gently.  
  
Suddenly Rogue remembered that the others were still hold up in the basement waiting to see if she had survived the battle or not.  
  
"Wait here, I have to tell the others that I'm still alive and okay." She gasped running back into the house-followed closely by an amused Methos.  
  
Down in the basement the teenagers stared at Mystique in confusion, all wondering why she had nearly thrown them down the stairs and barred the door.  
  
"Can you please tell us what's going on yo?" Toad asked jumping over to where the blue shape shifter and winged boy were standing listening intently to the sounds from up above.  
  
"Rogue is possibly fighting for her life and she wants us down here for safe keeping." Hellfire answered automatically not even thinking about who he was talking to until Pietro brought him back to Earth by punching him right in the chin.  
  
"What-the-hell-do-you-mean-she's-fighting-for-her-life!" the speed demon shouted trying to get by Mystique unsuccessfully.  
  
"Listen, Rogue will b----"Mystique started only to be cut off by the pounding feet above their heads, caught everyone's attention.  
  
Holding Pietro tightly and motioned for everyone to stay silent, Mystique and Hellfire prepared for what was on the other side of the door whether it was Rogue or another immortal.  
  
When the door was finally pushed open and their stripped haired friend appeared both older mutants lost their composure and rushed at her both extremely happy and relieved that she was alive and unharmed.  
  
"We were so worried about you, I mean when you didn't come back right away and then the footsteps." Hellfire said fading off as another figure also appeared behind Rogue.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Mystique growled squinting a little as she tried to get a good look at the intruder.  
  
"I am dreadfully sorry for scaring you all and for being rude, I am Methos an old friend of Rogue's."  
  
Hellfire let out a small gasp of surprise at being in the same room and presence of the oldest known immortal alive aside from Rogue and James that any of the watchers knew about.  
  
Methos smiled at the stunned watcher and turned his attention to the other kids that were staring at him in confusion and some fear as they crept to the younger immortal as if they expected her to protect them.  
  
"Listen, we have to go back to the mansion and stay there till Duncan arrives and then I can explain everything in detail." Rogue said pushing everyone up the stairs.  
  
"Wait just one minute we have to stay here so we can make sure Lance and Wanda are okay before we go anywhere yo." Toad protested wrapping his arms and legs around a support beam.  
  
"He does have a point, if they get here and run into James, they probably wont stand a chance in hell of surviving intact that is." Hellfire stated surprising everyone so much that they agreed.  
  
"Why don't Rogue and I stay behind, that way if James should come around we would be more prepared and plus we would have a better chance of betting him than any of you could." Methos offered pulling Rogue into his embrace pissing Pietro off immediately.  
  
"No-I-think-Rogue-should-come-with-us-to-explain-whats-going-on-now- backoffasshole!!" he hissed jerking the stunned girl back away from Methos making them both crash into the ground.  
  
As Rogue opened her mouth to give Pietro a tongue-lashing he would never forget when Hellfire put his hand over her mouth and motioned for her to look out the basement window.  
  
Looking at the window closer Rogue noticed a smiling face looking back at her, with a pair of demon eyes to accompany the smile and attitude emitting from him in waves.  
  
"Well well look what finally rolled in and after all the excitement has passed." Mystique drawled watching the Cajun crawl through the basement window and land lightly next to Rogue.  
  
"'Ello chere, Remy be very happy ta see you again." He said kissing her hand, ignoring everyone else and the sound of silent laughter.  
  
"Swamp Rat, if you don't get away from me now, I will seriously make you regret it."  
  
Methos watched the interaction in amusement until he saw Rogue's fingers glow green and small blue sparks begin to emit from her fingers.  
  
Silently praying for forgiveness he darted between Remy and Rogue. Pulling the angry immortal closer to him Methos proceeded to kiss her in such a way that even Mystique was blushing.  
  
"Methos, you might want to let Rogue go before Speedy and Cajun get a hold of you." Hellfire called out after awhile seeing that the two immortals weren't stopping anytime soon.  
  
Breaking the kiss Rogue stared up at Methos and remembered the times they had played around on the islands, where no other person could see them or disturb them.  
  
"You haven't changed Methos, not in all these long years."  
  
"Perhaps, but you my dear flower have changed greatly and it suits you."  
  
"We can never go back can we?"  
  
"No, you have people who love you here and I wont tear you away from them, not again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sensing that they were done, Hellfire stepped forward and caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Now that your done and we see the Cajun here, that must mean that Wanda and Lance are with you?"  
  
Remy nodded his head yes, his eyes never leaving Rogue's face and his demon eyes glowed even bright as the woman of his dreams snuggled deeper into this strangers embrace and kissing him...KISSING HIM!!!!!  
  
"Well let's get them and go, yo!" Toad yelled interrupting Remy's train of thought and distracting him long enough to forget his question.  
  
"I agree, the longer we delay the better chance we have of getting caught or worse." Mystique said starting up the stairs followed closely by Toad and a reluctant Pietro.  
  
"Come on Methos, let's make sure they don't kill themselves."  
  
"Go on ahead my dear, I'll bring up the rear and watch your backs for anything."  
  
Nodding Rogue took off after Mystique, thinking about her future and places she would like to visit again once this was all over with and she had survived this.  
  
Watching Rogue ascend the stairs, Methos turned his attention to the fuming Cajun and silently gave himself a pat on the back.  
  
"Now this leaves just the two of us at a very interesting impass doesn't it?"  
  
"Oui, but Remy tinks that de Rogue means more ta you than yer letting on."  
  
"Maybe, but our bridge has been burnt and now you only have to worry about Duncan and the speed demon."  
  
Leaving a much more confused and jealous Cajun in the basement to think about what he had said, Methos went to find his young friend to see how she was faring.  
  
"So ya see Wanda, its more dangerous here than at the mansion."  
  
"I still don't see any real danger from one little human." Lance grumbled but conceded secretly pleased at all the extra time he would get to spend with Kitty.  
  
"I will answer all you questions once I have explained everything and then I wait."  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"Damnation."  
  
Still very confused they were all silenced by the X-van arriving in the driveway with Logan at the wheel a scowl present on his face.  
  
"You better have a good reason for inviting them to the mansion stripes." Logan growled climbing out of the van and ushering everyone in except Methos and Gambit.  
  
"Hold on a minute bub, I don't know you," he said pointing at Methos before turning to Gambit," and I seriously don't like you."  
  
"Logan please, I trust Methos with my life and if Gambit stays here he will be killed." Rogue said tugging on her fellow immortals coat slowly pulling him into the van, not missing his stunned expression.  
  
"Rogue, is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Yes but he doesn't remember anything about his past or his future."  
  
"Are you going to tell him anything or leave him hanging?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
Growling in frustration at the two before him, he almost missed Mystique's expression of sadness pass like a shadow over her face and eyes making him worry.  
  
"What's going on Raven, and why is Stripes so worried about everyone all of a sudden?" he inquired*  
  
"An old enemy has appeared in Bayville and it has Rogue jumpy."  
  
"What does he want from her?"  
  
"Her body, mind, and soul."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Her husband."  
  
A/N: yes I know that nobody said anything about the whole kissing thing and the thing Logan said is because she always acts so cold and aloof, don't worry it will all tie in.  
  
Rogue's lover:  
  
Duncan: 1  
  
Remy: 13  
  
Pietro: 2 Methos: 1 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution and I probably never will so there is no reason for any one to even try and sue me. For one thing I don't have any money.

Authors Note: Alright I know a lot of you are getting pretty pissed with me because of the long delays between chapters but I have a good explanation really I do. I joined the military and now I'm actually working believe it or not.

One other thing the words in italics were supposed to be another language but I couldn't decide which one to make it so I never got around to it.

Anyways on with the story and I hope you like this new chapter that I just came out with.

Chapter 3

"Husband!!!!"

"No way!" "Impossible…..!" " When did you get married?"

As they continued all their questions Pietro and Remy looked on in pure disbelief at the woman they both loved confessing that she was married and that they really had no claim on her until they saw the look on her face. So many emotions were evident that they were forced to look away and calm down before they were able to look at Rogue again, sadness, grief, and embarrassment were dancing across her eyes giving her a haunted look that only three people seemed to notice.

"It's true, the man who is killing all these woman and leaving the messages was once my husband but no longer." Rogue explained trying to block out the disbelief, hurt, and disappointment that radiated off of everyone, especially Logan.

"Exactly how long were you guys married Stripes?" Logan asked processing the information slowly willing to give his favorite student the benefit of a doubt.

"For over 300 years, not counting the engagement."

"Rogue I hate to tell you this but that is impossible, that would make you older than Logan and you don't look a day over 19." Wanda protested believing that the psyches in her friends mind had finally taken over and driven her insane.

"That would be exactly 3,752 years difference between our dear Rogue and her furry mentor." Methos stated taking pride in the fact that he could still catch his old friend off guard.

Logan slowly turned around in his seat to face this new stranger and received several sharp stabs to his brain as it slowly began to dawn on him that they were once the greatest of friends once a long time ago.

"Do I know you bub?"

"Maybe."

"Wolverine now is not the time, wait until we are safely behind the mansion's walls before you start interrogating anybody, and that includes Rogue." Mystique growled forcing the irritated man to turn back around and start the van back up.

Meanwhile Rogue and Methos were discussing how to deal with the psychotic immortal and Rogue's new predicament involving her fellow teammates.

_"I do believe that if we truly want to be free of James then we will have to kill him once and for all or he will keep coming back for you."_

"Believe me Methos that man knows more dirty tricks than Cajun and speedy combined, maybe even more than Logan."

"Together we might be able to catch him off guard long enough for that crucial moment were you take his head."

"Plus Duncan will be able to help us and all the others kids at the mansion will probably willing to help me if they don't condemn me for lying to them."

"Are you so sure that they would be so quick to judge you, when you have saved their lives so many times over?"

"When it comes to keeping the children of the mansion safe, Professor Xavier will no doubt put me to the ultimate test to make sure that I have not betrayed them."

"That's obsurbed I have half a mind to leave James to them and have you, me, and Duncan leave this country for another, maybe Turkey or Greece."

"No Methos, I will not leave them to face that monster on their own, even if they no longer want me around I will stay until he is destroyed and then I can join you and Duncan for as long as you both will have me."

"As you wish little flower, but remember, people who have been betrayed even in the smallest way have a tendency to lash out even if they don't mean what they say two days later."

"So Rogue, tell us about your husband what is he like, where did you meet him and why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Wanda broke in literally screaming in frustration at the fact that one of her best friends had kept such and important secret from her and the fact that maybe she really didn't know her that well after all.

"Where do I start with James, I met him almost 4,000 years ago in Japan, he saved me from another of my kind and took me in, he taught me how to fight and defend myself, I guess you can say that because he was the first person who was truly kind to me I kinda became infatuated with him to the point that I married him out of pure loneliness." Rogue explained a sad smile gracing her face causing Wanda to look down at the floor in shame for bringing such a delicate topic up to the surface in such a brutal way.

"If you don't love him anymore then why the hell is he following you, both of you broke it off so why the hell is he still after you, I don't get it." Lance asked trying to figure out where the whole mess started from and maybe help his dear friend out in the process.

"It started after I left him, I was around 800 years old at the time and I was living in Greece at the temple of Artemis, back then I was considered a demi goddess because of my developing powers and many people believed that I was in some way connected to the Goddess herself and they would offer me many things in return for protection against invading tribes."

~ Greece 288 B.C.~

Temple of Artemis

"Priestess, please accept this humble offering from our meager village, we ask that you protect us against the invading northern tribes will you accept this crop bunch."

"I thank you for your offerings I am pleased with them, I shall come to your village within the fortnight and along with my protection I shall do one more thing for you without another offering for your villages long years of service to the Goddess Artemis."

"Thank you so very much great priestess may the Gods bless your life and bring you great joy." the old man said bowing down to the floor and kissing the hem of her robe before departing the temple bringing a happy sigh from the surrounding people.

"You are truly a gift from the Gods, Rogue, to think that you can truly do the will of the Goddess with your great powers, the time has come to go to the southern village for their yearly festival, they have requested your presence for they have a great gift to the Goddess and they wish for you to pick it up personally."

Nodding Rogue left the prayer room and went to her personal quarters to change into a more appropriate garment for traveling on the dirt roads and the back woods and gathered up the instruments that she would need to perform the rituals that had been requested of her.

'Now all I need to do is concentrate on my powers and I should be able to conjure up some rain or at least a small drizzle that should be enough for them to go on at least until I get enough sleep to properly do something of this magnitude.' Rogue thought to herself changing into the simple green dress that she had made for herself before venturing to Greece.

Looking into the mirror that was in the room, Rogue had to admit that she was getting a much healthier glow to her skin but the dark shadows were still present under her eyes from the late night traveling to get as far away from Japan as possible and the man that haunted her.

'Stop that, he's gone, there is nothing that he can do to you anymore, you made sure that he wouldn't be able to find you once you left Japan Rogue, its time to stop looking over your shoulder and start your life anew.' 

Glancing one last time in the mirror Rogue left her room and ventured out into the great hall of the temple surprised to find it deserted and many of the torches put out.

"Alec, are you still here, I'm ready to go to that village you were telling me about." Rogue called out looking behind most of the pillars but unable to locate the friendly guide that had come to the temple just days earlier to make sure that she would be able to find his village without difficulty.

"I'm so dreadfully sorry my dear flower, but your guide will no longer be able to be of any assistance to you, I'm afraid you'll have to settle for my services."

Freezing on the spot, Rogue slowly began to asses her surroundings and tried to call up her powers as she turned around to face the one person that had haunted her very existence ever since she had first met him that rainy night so many centuries ago.

"Hello James, what do I owe the pleasure of your company this night?" she asked trying desperately to keep from bolting down the corridor.

"You can do many things for me little flower, but for now I'll just satisfied with taking you back to Japan with me and making sure that you never leave again, even if that means chaining you to the wall and other unpleasant things." James stated walking out of the shadows towards his wife when another voice called out from the darkness.

"You are not welcome here James, leave this place, Rogue has called sanctuary in the temple of Artemis and by law you cannot take her from this place by force nor can you do any harm to her or her people in this sacred place without the wrath of all immortals being laid down upon your head." a hard voice declared sending a wave of warmth and relief through Rogue's body making her more confidante in facing her worst enemy.

"Methos you are not wanted here go away, this is between me and my wife, you have no business with either one of us!" James shouted drawing his sword and advancing on the now petrified girl.

"Do not do this James, you are my friend and brother I would hate to have to resort to drastic measures to insure the girl's safety."

Laughing James put his sword away and bowed in the general direction of the voice and swept by Rogue sending her a kiss before departing the temple grounds with a promise to come back for her and send Methos to hell along with anyone else that would keep him from his most prized possession.

"Oh Methos I'm so sorry that I dragged you into this when I called upon your services to help me leave Japan." Rogue cried dropping to the floor in despair not seeing the pained expression pass her friends face as he watched her crumple before his very eyes.

"Please little one, don't cry, I will make sure that he never lays a finger on you as long as there is breath in my body, now come we must leave this place before the others wake up and notice that you've been attacked, you can no longer stay here unless you think your powers are strong enough to withstand another attack by him." Methos suggested helping Rogue up off the floor pausing for only a moment when he saw an unfamiliar look pass through her eyes.

"Will you always be there for me Methos, can you be my protector for as long as I need you or will you one day leave me to my own fate as you have done to many other immortals that have come seeking your guidance?" Rogue asked leaning against her protector trying not to think about the feelings that he was stirring up inside of her.

"I will always be there to protect you, no matter what, you were able to capture me so easily all those centuries ago when you first became an immortal and my love for you has not dimmed or vanished in that time." Methos proclaimed gathering the young girl in his arms afraid to let go for fear that she would disappear from his life forever.

"Thank you Methos, I am happy to know that I can count on you to be there for me, even if one day we can no longer be together or if James does succeed in tearing us apart."

Methos managed a shaky smile and gently picked Rogue up in his arms and proceed to carry her off the temple grounds and to the small boat that he had purchased not even an hour before hand, not noticing the menacing gaze that followed him to the rivers edge, pondering where to go from here, where Rogue would be safest.

"Methos might we go to France, I hear it's a lovely country with beautiful countryside and the old castles that you and I love to explore." she suggested turning her gaze up to the man carrying her blushing slightly at the look in his eyes.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, lets be on our way shall we?" he asked setting her down in the small boat, pushing away from the shore and on to their new destination.

~ End Flashback ~

"A few months later we ran into James once again and discovered that the reason he wanted me back so badly was because of a prophecy that revolved around me very existence, this prophecy promised wealth and power beyond your wildest dreams to the person who is the holder of my heart." Rogue said looking out the window as she finished telling them about another small part of herself that she had kept hidden.

"That would explain why you know so much about the Greek myths, you lived them and also why your so good at history with what your telling us you've been around longer than most of the people we read about in the history books." Wanda mused remembering the history classes they shared together and how Rogue was able to answer any question the teacher threw at them without opening a text book.

"So all we have to do is take this James person back to prison and you'll be able to go back to your normal routine again am I right?" Lance asked finally bringing up the topic that both Methos and Rogue were hoping to avoid until they were sure they had the support of both the X-men and the Brotherhood.

"I'm afraid that its more complicated than that, for Rogue to be able to live freely we have to find a more permanent solution to the problem that James presents to us." Methos explained not going into further detail noticing the looks that he was receiving from Mystique and Logan.

"What-do-you-mean?" Pietro asked finally speaking up for the first time since he had entered the van understanding dawning on him.

"James must die and I will be the one to take his head." Rogue stated looking the speed demon in eyes making him shutter at the almost dead look in her eyes.

"Are you sure piete, can you kill a man and live with yourself?" Remy asked fearing that she wouldn't be able to live with the consequences.

"He wont be the first man that I've killed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: well for being alittle rusty I do believe that I have written up a very good chapter.

Remember the Duncan I'm talking is from the Highlander series not X-men Evolution.

Remy:19

Pietro:9

Duncan:4

Methos:8


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own either X-Men Evolution or Highlander. But I sure wish I did.

Author's Note: Okay I know its been an extremely long time but you will have to bear with me from now on cause I have a new job and its consuming major portions of my time.

But please remember any and all feedback will be welcome and all flames will be used to light the fire when winter comes! -

Chapter Four

The ride back to the mansion was made in complete silence, everyone couldn't help but hug themselves tighter when they thought back to the words that Rogue had spoken and the determination in her eyes.

'I cant believe that Roguey would take another person's life just like that, I mean its just not like her.' Pietro thought unable to try and find an explanation to his friends behavior.

As they pulled up to the mansion gates both Rogue and Methos suddenly went still as if they had sensed something that the others couldn't see and went for their swords by their feet.

"Logan, I need you to pull the van over right here and continue the rest of the way on foot." Rogue ordered surprising all of them with a roughness that she had never displayed before.

"What's going on Stripes, we cant walk the rest of the way, those storm clouds are going to break open any second and I for one do not want to get drenched."

Methos smiled slightly as the familiar words brought back old memories, turning to Rogue he made a small gesture with his hand and opened the door to exit the van.

"Listen to me my old friend, I need you to stay here with the children and do not leave the safety of the van until either Rogue or myself come to get you, remember not everyone is honorable." Methos said before blending in with the shadows followed closely by Rogue.

"Well Logan, I think its safe to say that we have been firmly put in our places, but I have to agree with them, there are some things in this world that not even you can get rid of." Mystique stated breaking the silence with an amused chuckle.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Logan grumbled already in a bad mood due to the other occupants in the car, especially on certain Cajun.

Rogue and Methos

"What do you think, could James have already been here?" Rogue asked checking her surroundings thoroughly for any booby traps that their prey could have laid out for them.

"I don't know but that presence I felt was that of an old immortal, it may not be James but at the moment we cant take that chance."

Continuing on in complete silence they were startled by the sudden sound of music almost unrecognizable at first but as it grew louder both immortals were stunned as the lullaby began to take a familiar tune that they both remembered from long ago.

"I know that song, we taught to a friend of ours!" Rogue exclaimed starting forward only to be stopped by Methos who held a finger to his lips to make sure that what he was hearing was the real thing.

"Remember Rogue, James is a master of manipulation and he has already shown us time and time again that he will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Walking forward slowly Methos was assaulted by the scent of jasmine and sage, confused he continued on signaling Rogue to follow him closely.

Continuing to follow the smell they entered the courtyard of the mansion's property and found that they were being watched by the occupants of the house and realized that they had been tricked into a tricky situation.

Rogue what are you doing out there, come inside the safety of the mansion. Xavier ordered as he recognized one of his students.

Sorry Professor but that's what this asshole wants me to do, trust me okay, I know what I'm doing. Rogue replied before putting up her shields so that no one would be able to distract her during a fight.

_"I don't see him, do you think this is another trap, he could have sent a decoy in his place." Methos said pulling out his broadsword._

"No I felt the presence of another immortal, if it's not James then it might be Duncan but he would have already shown himself, right?" Rogue asked still scanning her surroundings.

Walking forward just enough to be seen if there was someone out there, Rogue took a deep breath and prayed to every god she knew that it was only Duncan playing tricks on them and not James.

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod's come out here this instant or else I will hunt you down like the dog you are and it will not be fun for you!" she yelled before falling back to stand next to Methos who was looking at her with an incredulous look on his face.

The sound of clapping brought them both up right and they knew that it wasn't their friend, realizing the sound came from behind them they turned to find the fourth oldest immortal before them with a deranged look in his eyes.

"'Ello my little friends, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here, but I am afraid that now you must die!" He yelled before swinging a double headed axe at the both of them.

"Eliase what the hell are you doing, were your friends, why are you attacking us!" Rogue screamed dodging the axe narrowly trying to stay out of his range.

"James is my only friend, he saved me, let me live, you tried to kill me, now you must die!" Eliase bellowed chasing Rogue past the fountain temporarily forgetting about his other opponent.

Methos seeing his chance threw a small dagger that he kept on him for emergencies at the back of Eliase's knee and was astonished to see it bounce off of his body harmlessly.

Suddenly the sound of laughter reached their ears and made all three fighters freeze in their tracks, all three knew who it belonged to and were stunned to find that he had indeed followed his puppet to the battle ground.

"Well well, if it isn't the oldest of our kind, still haven't learned to leave other's property alone have you Methos?" the voice taunted coming from all directions.

"I still see that your nothing more than a coward who has to manipulate the minds of others to do your dirty work while you watch from the shadows!" Methos yelled back.

"So what if I have, but I will let you live if you give me my wife and leave this place."

Rogue tired of being stalked and terrorized let out her loudest scream drawing the attention of everyone and slowly walked towards the middle of the yard making sure that she still held her ex-husbands attention began to gather all of her power.

"You think that I would just crawl back to you like a weakling, then think again dear husband of mine, because the next time I see your face it will be when I take your head!" Rogue shouted before unleashing a powerful explosion of wind that began to bend the trees drawing shouts of surprise from all and a maytra curses from her husband.

"Damn you Rogue you cant hide from me forever and when I finally get my hands on you, I will teach you how to be a proper woman, on your knees and bowing to my every whim!"

Once she felt the presence of her husband leave, Rogue began to slowly call her powers back in until they were once again contained inside of her body and fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Rogue are you okay?" Methos asked running up to her only to be blocked by Eliase.

"Poor little girli, you never did know when to give up did you?" the big man said picking her up to the ashtonishment of his friends.

"Your back to your charming self again."

"Yes, I am very sorry for what I did, but I was caught off guard by James when I was walking home from work a few nights ago, that is when he caught me and from there you know the story." Eliase explained walking to a soft patch of grass and gently lowered Rogue to the ground and stepped back to let Methos look at her and see if she suffered anymore harm.

As they made sure Rogue was alright the occupants in the mansion and those outside the gates made there way slowly towards the trio and waited patiently for them to notice their audience.

"I know that you all have questions, but I think it can wait until Rogue wakes up, she suffered a grave power loss and then she had to call it back into her body, she'll be out for an hour at the most." Methos said facing the group at his back.

"Who are you and how do you know Rogue?" Storm asked seeing in the strangers eyes something older than time.

"Rogue and I go back thousands of years and you will get the entire story when she wakes up but as for now, trust me I would never deliberately put her in harms way, for any reason at all." he said looking the weather witch straight in the eye.

"What about the big guy, he tried to kill her!" Kurt shouted still mad at the giant for trying to take his sister.

"I am sorry about that, but I was not in my own frame of mind, my name is Eliase and I only met Rogue about six hundred years ago when I really did try to kill her, but she was just so sweet, I couldn't do it." Eliase countered getting angry with the blue boy.

"Yes, and then you proceed to try and dress me up in every kind of frilly garment that you could get your hands on and only stopped when someone almost killed me due to the fact that I couldn't move in the damn contraption." a soft voice announced more amused than anything.

"Ahhh little girl you are finally awake, I am so very sorry about all of that, I hope you can find it in the most bottom part of your heart to forgive me, I will do anything you ask of me and then more." Eliase said getting down on bended knee to kiss her hand, ignoring the shouts behind him.

All the students watched as the insane stranger take Rogue's hand and kiss it gently. Even the professor was surprised when Rogue didn't push the giant back and only offered him a gentle smile before turning to the other man.

"Well Methos, it looks like we have a lot of explaining to do, I have a feeling that things are going to get ugly, are you sure that you want to stay?" the small immortal asked a small quiver in her voice becoming more pronounced.

"I got you into this mess, so I will get you out." Methos replied stealing another kiss from his old lover.

"Plus I will be here, if anyone tries to hurt you, I will tear there limbs off their body to make them pay for any pain that they have caused you." Eliase said resting a hand on his little girls shoulder.

"Alright then, if we can move this into the mansion, we will give everyone the explination you are looking for and no interruptions until you have heard the entire story, from beginning to the end." Rogue announced taking small steps towards the mansion trying to get feeling back into her legs.

As she continued on, Rogue was surprised to find someone standing in her way, looking up she found Scott who was wearing a look on his face that was almost unnamable until he opened his mouth.

"I don't think that your going into that house until you tell us the whole truth Rogue, you have not only told us lies but you also put us all in danger now what the hell is going on?" he yelled almost raising his hand against her when a low growl stopped him in his tracks.

"Better watch your self bub, in case you havent noticed Stripes is still an X-men unless the professor says otherwise understand!" Logan growled unsceathing his claws causing the young man to back up.

"Will you at least tell us who these young men are Rogue, then maybe we can reach an agreement about what we are going to do." Xavier announced going over to where the two immortals were standing watching the other children like hawks.

"I am Professor Xavier, I am pleased to meet friends of Rogue's, but tell me how are you able to touch her without being absored by her powers?"

Eliase looked startled before letting out a belly laugh that almost shook the ground around them.

"Sir, I am sorry but Rogue has had her powers under control for the last one thousand five hundred years, there is no way that her powers could get out of hand, unless someone dealt her a serious shock." Eliase said his smile fading as he watched various emotions filter on their faces.

"Rogue, like what is he talking about?" Kitty asked her friend noticing that the cute guy was inching closer to the young goth.

"Surprise guys, I am an immortal, three thousand years old and still going strong."

A/N: Alright sorry about the long wait. Eliase is my own character, hope yall like him! .

Don't know who's in the lead I havent looked at the scores in a bit.

Okay I have a question for everyone out there that is willing to awnser.

1. Does anyone know how Goku got thrown out of paradise? Cause I'm at a total loss here and I'm writing a story on that series.

2. Anyone have a type of power that Rogue wants to have. It will be a new, never before seen power. Take your time and please be detailed.

I will be continuing on with this series and others, but I have a few others that I am working on so they wont be coming out as often. Sorry! -


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: I am so sorry guys, but my computer took a major crash due to my own fault. Viruses and spy ware galore. It literally wiped my computer clean and I only now got it back up to speed.

Ohh yeah, this chapter is mainly about Rogue's past, to kind of give you a clue about what she's been going through. Bear with me it will get better in the next chapter, training time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or X-Men Evolution. So you cant sue me and even if you tried I am flat broke.

Pairings: Havent decided yet, but give me one more chapter.

Chapter Five

Smiling slightly at all the stunned looks she was getting Rogue gently shut her adopted brother's mouth and gave him a kiss on cheek before continuing on it the mansion.

"Well, now if you all will follow the charming young woman, we can begin the long process that is called interrogation." Methos said herding the more reluctant children up the stairs and into the living room.

"Now Rogue, if you will so kindly start from the beginning and run briefly through everything I'm sure that we can work out something." Professor Xavier said settling down for a long story and gently probed her mind so he would know when she was lying.

"I guess the beginning would be the best place to start isn't it?"

Taking a deep breath Rogue went over and sat down in Eliase's lap feeling more comfortable with a familiar presence against her back and thought back to her very first memory.

"I was born in a small country that no longer exist on any map that is around today, it was destroy over two thousand years ago, I was the leaders daughter and given more independence than all the other females due to my status. I was taught how to fight with a sword and how to shoot what was then a bow and arrow. On the day of my nineteenth summer I was taken into battle with the rest of the warriors in my village and it was then that I killed my very first human." Rogue paused when she saw the horror in many of the other's eyes and only kindness in the eyes of those who mattered.

"You have to understand, in that time and place, the leaders children were expected to have at least ten kills by the time they were nineteen, I was considered weak because that was my first kill. But only days after that my village was betrayed by our allies and everyone was massacred. I didn't understand why I was still alive and yet everyone else was dead. I wandered around for about four weeks, I really don't remember much of that time until I came upon Methos, he took one look at me and took me under his wing and taught me about what I had become and a few other things."

Looking over at her old lover Rogue remembered vividly the first time that they had made love. It had been her first time and yet it had been the most precious moment in her entire life. He had made her feel like the only thing in the world and had proceeded to teach her every trick that he knew in the art of seduction.

"Methos and I stayed together for about one thousand and five hundred years before we went our separate ways, I wanted to travel the known world and find out what was beyond my own culture. The first place I went to was India, I learned their ways and found that I was easily calmed by their teachings I stayed in the country for about two hundred years, until I became restless and I then traveled to Japan where I met the most beautiful man of my life and the one who would later turn my life into a living hell." Rogue stated remembering how infatuated she had become with her new companion and shivered slightly.

Eliase looked at the small girl in his arms and warped his giant arms around her giving her a small measure of security from the prying eyes of all the others and their thoughts that were betrayed by the look in their eyes. Many of them were amazed at her story, while others were disgusted with her.

"I will say this right now, what Rogue did is what every other immortal has done to survive and I will not have any of ye condemn her just because you don't understand our ways and you find them unbearable." the giant said looking straight at Scott and Jean as he said this, not surprised when the girl turned her head away with an uncomfortable blush gracing her cheeks.

"Anyways, I meet James one night when I had gone to a geisha house to see if I could possible learn how to act like a lady of the times. He was the one to convince the owner to take me in and teach me the ways of the geisha. I think he was secretly happy to have me there, since I was able to bring in more clients than the other girls due to my looks and my manners. But soon James became very possessive and he bought my contract and asked me to become his wife."

"You mean you married him?" Kitty squeaked her eyes growing huge at the thought of her best friend married and to someone who had introduced her to a brothel.

"I did, we were so happy for the first hundred years or so until I received a letter from an old friend of mine, Methos, he was in Japan and had heard that a lovely foreign woman had married the most prominent man and resided in the capital. Surprised I went to meet him and found him just as irresistible as ever and when I told him I was married he was so shocked that I couldn't help but laugh, we talked and agreed to meet again. But when I went home later, I found James waiting for me and the next thing I knew he was throwing me into the wall saying how if he couldn't have me than no one could."

Rogue stopped and remembered the pain of how the fire had scorched across her skin and had almost paralyzed her with pain, the look on her husbands face as he reached for his sword and how she had somehow managed to find the strength to run out into the night and straight to Methos.

"I ran that night, Methos helped me leave Japan and traveled with me until we reached Greece, I thought that I had seen the last of James and I was content to be a priestess in the Temple of Artemis. I stayed there for about four hundred years, I was thought to be sent from the gods, mainly because my powers had emerged and I was never aging. Everything was going wonderfully until one day I was asked to come and bring rain to a small village that had been in a long drought that was killing off all their cattle and sheep, but it was then that James found me and I was forced to run again, this time I ran to Scotland."

"But child, why did you not fight him, surely you could have beaten him easily?" Storm asked digesting all the information and trying not to gather the girl in her arms.

"I had not gotten over the fear that I felt for him, you have to remember that James is at least six hundred years older than me and he is much more experienced than I was in many styles of sword play." Rogue said smiling at the weather goddess.

"Yes and if I remember when you finally found your teacher not only did you seduce him but you also made him your little companion for a few years." Methos grumbled throwing Rogue a dirty look.

"Your just mad that I didn't turn to you for help like all those other times, but you have to admit he was a cute little thing and so willing to help me."

Clearing his throat slightly Professor Xavier raised one eyebrow at the looks that passed between his student and the older man even had him slightly flustered.

"Ohh right, sorry, while in Scotland I ran into the most charming man by the name of Duncan MacLeod, he was also one of my teachers and he and I would pick up where we left off every time we ran into each other, which was often in my case. I stayed over in the northern European continent for some time, traveling here and there until the time when they discovered America and I decided to venture there and see what could be gained in this new land and so I went and decided to seek out the natives of the land and soon I was taken in by the Comanche's of the area and I was taught their language and their way of life. I was so happy in that time, at least until I was accidentally thrown from my horse and I broke my neck. I came back to life as they were pouring their cleaning water on my body and they claimed that I was possessed by the spirits and that I must leave. It was the hardest day of my life, I had grown to love them all, but it was their custom and so I went away and found another tribe this time it was an Apache."

Rogue trailed off and noticed that Professor Xavier was wearing a most unique expression on his face and looked at him until he noticed that she had grown quite and was looking at him.

"I'm sorry Rogue, but I was just getting the most lovely image from your mind, a small boy and girl wearing brown clothes helping you clean something in the river." Xavier said surprised when he saw Rogue nearly burst into tears.

"That would be Shining Star and Smiling Hawk, they were the closest things to children that I can ever have, they were part of the Apache tribe and they followed me everywhere I went, even to the cliff near the camp. That was how I lost them. I had been in a fight with the chief one day and he said because of they way of my people that I was no longer welcome in their world. I left vowing never to return and I would have stayed away except for the fact that my children were dead the very next day, they had run up to the cliff and in the dark of the night, they hadn't seen the edge in time and had fallen off and died." Rogue explained her voice straining under the weight of her sorrow as she tried desperately not to cry.

"Ohh, you poor child, I am sure that they are very proud of you and that they wouldn't want you to mourn for them any longer." Storm said comforting Rogue trailing her bare hand down the immortal girl's face.

"I know but since immortals can never have children it is hard when we lose those that we consider our children, I havent tried to fill their places but I know one day I will and I hope that I can help them like they helped me."

Eliase and Methos gave bitter smiles at the thought of all the children that they had watched grow and die as they remained young. They would never forget the ones that had changed their lives.

"I meet Eliase only five years after that in what is now called Texas, he was a gunslinger and I was working as a singer in a salon. He challenged me to a match and when he finally saw me face to face he didn't do anything but jump on me and declare me his baby sister and then proceeded to dress me every single frilly outfit you can think of until some damn unknown immortal tried to take my head and then he allowed me to wear pants and taught me how to shoot a gun and trained me to be a bounty hunter so I could help him. We stayed together until the eighteen hundreds and I decided to check out what else was going on and I traveled all around the world picking up souvenirs, making friends and enemies until I decided that it was time I put down roots for a while and then I learned that others had powers just like me so I decided to learn more about it, so here I am and you know the rest."

Silence reigned through the room as they looked at the small girl sheltered in the giants arms and had to admit silently that she had endured more hardships then they would in their life time alone. But many of them agreed that she should have told them.

"Now Rogue I have only one question, why didn't you tell us that you were a immortal, we wouldn't have judged you." Xavier said trying to get a handle on the concept that his student would live forever.

"If I had come up to you and said that I would never die what would you have done, locked me in a mental institute, I couldn't take that chance so I waited, either I would be killed a normal death or I would go on the run again." Rogue stated not even blinking an eye as she saw the disbelief run across his face.

"Plus there are people that have recorded every one of our moves, they are called Watchers and our dear Hellfire is mine, he records what happens to me and makes a journal of it for my future watchers to read so they know what they are in for."

Looking over at the other mutant who nodded his head in agreement Xavier put his hands together and thought long and hard about what he was going to do, when a stray thought crossed his mind and he looked up to see Rogue nodding off slightly.

"One more thing Rogue and then you can go to bed, what does this James want with you, why come after you after all these years?" Xavier asked watching as Rogue sighed and stood up in the middle of the rooms and called upon her prophecy powers.

"_A child of the sun and moon,_

One who can see the truth behind all lies

She is the one who will bring peace to the world

The one with the power to bring destruction or peace

Only when her heart is tamed will the fate of the world be decided

A love pure and sweet will bring untold centuries of peace

A love of hatred and violence will bring untold destruction

But only she can decide which path to take

Let not the powers bring forth pain

May her heart be forever pure."

Opening her eyes, Rogue saw the looks of awe on the faces of Methos and Eliase and disbelief on the other students as they listened to the prophecy and thought about what the implications were.

"So your telling me that someone, a female to be precise, is going to decide the fate of the world as we know it." Scott yelled disbelief running through his veins as he advanced on the young girl.

"Believe it or not I don't really care, but James believe that the prophecy is talking about me and that is the reason he is always after me." Rogue said exasperation evident in her tone.

Snarling Scott reached over and started to shake her until a fist planted itself square in his face and caused him to drop to the floor in a pitiful heap on the floor groaning with pain. Looking up at her savior, Rogue was startled to see Duncan advancing on the poor unsuspecting boy.

"Duncan MacLeod you cant just come in here and start hitting people whenever you feel like it without saying hi to me first!"

Grinning the Scotsman picked up the young girl and twirled her around until he was stopped by a grinning Methos and a chuckling Eliase. Scooping the young girl up in his arms Eliase made his way to the stairs where he waited patiently for instructions as where to put her.

"Ohh, here I'll show you where our room is and where you can sleep too." Kitty said bouncing up off the couch and running up the stairs.

"So how did you get here so fast MacLeod, I thought only jets could move that fast." Methos said grinning.

"You wouldn't the imagine the contacts that I have acquired in all the years I have been alive." Duncan explained motioning to the stairs.

"Well now that the main part of the story has been explained I am going to retire for the night and I do believe that Duncan here wants to catch up with our dear little flower, so I bid you all goodnight and I will explain the rest in the morning, after training." Methos said waving to the others before ascending the stairs with Duncan right behind him.

"Vell that vas certainly interesting, who vould have thought that my baby sister is an immortal, totally cool!"

A/N: Sorry about the boring chapter but I thought that a lot of people would like me to explain what was going on with Rogue and how she knew everyone.

I think I'm going to pair Rogue with Duncan or Remy. Its still a toss up.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

I am very sorry to report that I will be giving two stories up for adoption. If you are interested in these stories and wish to take them up please email me and I will consider your request.

A Wolf's Love

New Life

One story is on a temporary hiatus.

A Miko's Transformation

I will be working on the next few chapters of Immortal Love and will hopefully have at least three chapters within the next two months and each will be more confusing than the last, but hey my mind works like that.

Thanks a lot for all your reviews, again I am very sorry, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Basically writers block is a major bitch!


End file.
